El desafio
by sol kiryuu
Summary: bra una adolescente de 17 años, le hacen un desafio de que sea novia de goten la persona que no soporta, ¿que pasara cuando lo sean?
1. Chapter 1

N.A: bueno hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de dragon ball y de una pareja etera, por lo general hago yaois y escribo de vampire knigth, bueno eso a ustedes no les importa, este es un fic que lo estaba escribiendo hace un tiempo, emm... la verdad tal vez no este muy bueno, pero espero que les guste...

aquí esta distorsionada la edad, bra tiene 17, goten,21, pan 18 y marron 19, trunks 22, y digamos que podría estar en un mundo anexo bueno la verdad espero que les guste.

* * *

**bra pov**

Hoy me levante como todos los días para ir a esas estúpidas clases que me aburren y mucho pero estoy en ellas solo porque allí están mi amiga pan ah y también esta marron aunque no somos muy amigas que digamos solo nos llevamos bien pero eso no importa la cosa es que igual me junto con ella, ya a lo que iba yo es que yo puedo pasar rápidamente las clases pero ellas no, así que me adelante solo hasta el curso que están ellas que el 2 º de universidad claro está que cada una está estudiando la carrera que le gusta, pan está estudiando administración de empresas, marron estudia diseño grafico y yo estudio publicidad y tomo como ramo extra economía, y saben algo en todas mis clases esta son Goten el tiene 21 años es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, así y mi hermanito se llama Trunks Briefs el tiene 22 y tanto pan como marron están muertas por el aunque no lo quieran reconocer, a y si se preguntan si me gusta Goten la respuesta es claramente que no, el no me gusta nada aparte que me molesta todo el santo día no me deja ser feliz y tampoco me deja estar tranquila con los chicos que me piden salir ese tonto de Goten me espanta a todos mis pretendientes y todo porque mi lindo hermanito le pidió eso aunque el también estudia aquí, bueno aunque prefiero que lo haga Goten antes que Trunks porque la última vez que lo hizo mi hermano el pobre chico estuvo en el hospital 4 meses en cambio Goten no es tan agresivo debe de ser porque no soy su hermana ni nada por el estilo, ha les conté que mi lindo hermano ya es el presidente de la corporación capsula, parece que no y como es el presidente de la empresa de la familia estudia solo medio día y en la tarde se va a ejercer la presidencia yo aun no estoy incorporada en la empresa solo porque tengo 17 años y aunque no me gusta que me traten como una niña esta es la primera vez que lo agradezco. Ha y ahora estamos en la hora del almuerzo.

-Bra hola ¿como estas? – Dijo marron-

- hola, bien ¿y tú? – le respondí con una sonrisa-

- súper bien – me respondió con un brillo extraño en los ojos-

- hola – dijo una voz a mis espaldas y que conocía muy bien, me di vuelta y lo mire-

- ¿Qué quieres Goten? – pregunte molesta-

- ¿porque siempre estas de mal genio Bra? – me dijo burlón-

- solo estoy de mal genio cuando tu estas cerca – le respondí molesta-

- ¿vaya y yo porque tengo la culpa que estés de mal genio? Sabes que si siempre estas enojadas te van a salir arrugas más rápido

- cállate ¿y mejor dime porque estás aquí? – Dije enojada-

- es la cafetería de la universidad, todos los alumnos pueden estar aquí

- pero… vete a otra parte de la cafetería

- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto inocentemente o eso quiso aparentar pero a mí no me engaña-

- vete al demonio – dije a punto de gritarle-

- no quiero, es que lo que pasa es que hoy Trunks se fue antes y no tengo con quien comer

- pues búscate a una de tus novias

- emm… no quiero prefiero molestarte a ti – dijo como si nada-

- imbécil – dije irritada y en eso llego pan que ya era hora-

- hola a todo – dijo pan-

- hola – dijimos todos al unisonó incluyendo al imbécil-

- ¿tío y eso que estas aquí y no con Trunks? – Dijo mi amiga-

- veras Trunks se fue temprano en la empresa así que decidí…

- fastidiarme el almuerzo – interrumpí a Goten-

- si suena bien eso fastidiarte el almuerzo – dijo burlón el tonto-

- por eso ahora prefiero comer sola – me pare de la mesa y me fui no iba a permitir que ese tonto insecto como le dice mi papi me arruine el almuerzo que se ha creído ese imbécil-

- Bra porque te vas, no seas una niña chica – dijo marron-

- mmm… no me llames niña – alce un poco mi voz-

- ok perdón, bueno Bra, por lo que veo no te llevas muy bien con Goten

- eso ya lo sabías – dije irritada-

- bueno tengo un desafío para ti

- ¿un desafío?

- si

- ¿Qué clase de desafío? – dije desconfiada no sabía porque pero tenía el extraño presentimiento que no me iba a gustar para nada este desafío-

- que seas novia de Goten un año

- ESTAS LOCA, NO PIENSO HACERLO –grite –

- Bra no grites –dijo con sus manos en los oídos la rubia- bueno pero si no lo haces les diré a todos que no pudiste conquistar a Goten

- marron ¿eres mi amiga no?

- si

- ¿entonces porque me haces esto?

- por lo que me hiciste el año pasado – dijo con rencor la rubia-

- ¿Qué te hice? – pregunte inocentemente-

- tu tonto desafío de hacer un striptease en una fiesta y me castigaron un mes

- mmm… pero es pasado porque no somos buenas amigas y te olvidas de eso – dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude hacer-

- no quiero ¿lo vas a hacer o no? – pregunto-

- está bien lo hare seré novia de Goten por un año – dije estremeciéndome no me agradaba nada la idea absolutamente nada-

_Es que solo yo me meto en estas cosas si solo a mí me pasa estar malditas cosas, yo y mis malditos desafíos_

- Bra una cosa más no le puedes decir a Goten que es un desafío – dijo maron con ese brillo especial en los ojos-

- no se lo diré – dije molesta-

- es mejor que volvamos a la mesa a comer

- si como digas - dije refunfuñando-

Volvimos a la mesa el imbécil y mi amiga me miraron con cara ''y ahora a esta que le pasa'', quizás que tenía en la cara para que ellos pusieran esa cara, hay Dios que te hice para que me hicieras esto buaaaaa… no Bra tranquilízate solo será un año de tu vida… hay eso no me tranquiliza en nada, haber piensa sé muy bien que marron me dijo que no le digiera nada a Goten pero yo se lo debo decir, porque aunque me caiga mal y todo eso no me gustaría hacerle daño no soy tan mala como para jugar con sus sentimientos no lo quiero hacer porque a mí no me gustaría que jugaran con los míos el problema es cuando se lo digo tal vez en su departamento ya que marron no sabe presenciar el ki seria un lugar ideal para decirle todo y pedirle que me ayude y se haga pasar por mi novio sería perfecto sí, pero ahora solo tengo que convencerlo de ayudarme no creo que sea tan difícil ¿o sí? Bueno la cosa es que me tiene que ayudar de eso me encargo yo sí.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente yo ya estaba en mi casa acostada en mi cama pensando en cómo debería convencer a Goten para que me ayude tengo que tener dos planes o incluso 3 pero cuales, por Dios Bra tu eres una chica lista y estratega sacaste lo inteligente a tu linda madre y lo estratega y calculadora a tu padre querido, piensa unos malditos planes rápido, haber le primero podría ser decirle todo de una, decirle que marron me hizo un desafío de ser novios por un año y que yo se lo digo para que me ayude y se haga pasar por mi novio por un año, si ese será el primer plan y si no funciona el plan B debería ser… ahí no se me ocurre ninguno es mejor ir a su casa ahora que está solo y antes que me arrepienta espero mi papi no se dé cuenta.  
Salí por la ventana y me fui volando a toda velocidad al departamento de Goten cuando llegue respire hondo y baje todo mi ki y toque el timbre. El se demoro un poco en abrir pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió y obviamente no esperaba ninguna visita el muy indecente estaba con bóxer yo me sonroje y el también, yo pase a su departamento sin que este me invitara…

- ¿Por qué no te tapas pervertido? – dijo molesta-

- ¿para qué vienes a mi departamento sin avisar? No es mi culpa -dijo poniéndose un pantalón –

- si la es, como se te ocurre abrir la puerta así, que pasa si hubiese sido otra persona

- se hubiera hiperventilado con mi cuerpo-

- cállate ridículo pervertido, aparte fui yo no otra tonta que se hubiera hiperventilado con tu cuerpo que es igual al de mi padre y hermano para mi tú no eres nada sorprendente

- claro, ¿y qué iba a saber yo que eras tú? ¿Aparte para que vienes a mi departamento, a insultarme? – pregunto –

- mmm… -_vamos Bra tienes que ser amable con él, tu no vienes a pelear - _bueno Goten yo…

- ¿quieres algo para tomar? – pregunto amablemente-

- emm… claro tal vez un jugo de naranja solo si tienes – me sorprendí por su actitud, aunque él a veces es amable conmigo, es solo que yo no lo dejo-

- sí creo que si tengo espérame aquí y siéntate– yo me senté y él se fue a la cocina y comenzó a buscar hasta que después llego aquí con 2 jugos de naranja- ¿quieres algo para comer también?

- no gracias Goten…

- entonces ahora si dime ¿para qué viniste? – Dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos-

- veras… ¿recuerdas el incidente del año pasado?

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto interesado-

- cuando marron hizo un striptease – dije inocentemente-

- emm… sí ¿qué pasa con eso? – Pregunto con típica inocencia-

- veras marron se quiere vengar de mí – dije tranquilamente-

- ¿y que con eso? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? - pregunto como si nada-

- me hizo un desafío – dije en un susurro demasiado bajo para un humano normal, pero alto para un sayan-

-¿Qué desafío? desconfiado-

- mmm…

- Bra – me llamo aun más desconfiado-

- me dijo que sea tu novia por un año - dije inocentemente-

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, si no es así díganmelo y bueno lo borrare, si es que lo desean y seguiré con los yaoi en vampire knigth... espero sus** reviews. **beso y cuidense y gracias por leer


	2. el comienzo de la practica

hola a todos perdon por demorarme tanto jeje... pero me tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia tengo muchos proyectos y como ya les dije este es mi primer hetero gomen gomen, en fin termine el cap 2 espero les guste besos y cuídense nos leemos

emm... a todas las personas que me dejaron sus lindos reviews mil gracias e intetare hacerlos feliz besos cuidente bye

* * *

**el comienzo de la practica.**

-¿Qué desafío? desconfiado-

- mmm…

- Bra – me llamo aun más desconfiado-

- me dijo que sea tu novia por un año - dije inocentemente-

- ¿mi novia? ¿Por un año?- pregunto desconcertado-

- sí y quería decirte que me ayudes y te hagas pasar por mi novio – dije forzando una sonrisa-

- no ni creas que yo te voy ayudar – dijo tajante-

- ¿Por qué? Vamos Goten por favor – dije suplicándole se imaginan yo suplicando a alguien-

- no, Trunks me va a matar aunque sea de mentira y tu padre va al otro mundo y me vuelve a matar así que definitivamente no – dijo decidido-

- pero… no seas así es un favor nunca te he pedido uno.- no podía creer que yo Bra Briefs le estaba suplicando a Goten-

- no me interesa que no me lo hayas pedido, yo no te voy ayudar

- ¿Por qué? – Dije enfadada- ¿Qué tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?

- por favor yo enamorarme de ti – dijo sarcástico

- si - dije segura-

- claro que no, eso no va a suceder – dijo en tono burlón-

- entonces ayúdame - dije seria-

- no – se negó tercamente-

- mmm… - _vamos Bra piensa en algo este te tiene que ayudar si o si –_ entonces ya estas enamorado de mi y por eso no quieres hacerlo

- Bra ya te dije que no, no estoy enamorado de ti y no me enamorare de ti ¿ok? – dijo un poco molesto-

- entonces me tienes miedo, eres un cobarde

- miedo a ti eres una niña

A mi me molesto ese cometario pero me aguante las ganas de matarlo-

- cobarde son Goten es un cobarde que le tiene miedo a Bra Briefs

- claro que no te tengo miedo está bien acepto seré tu novio por un año – dijo molesto-

- si – lo abrace por instinto, pero él estaba sin camisa yo me sonroje y me separe de inmediato del-

- emm… pero tengo condiciones

- ¿condiciones? – _Que se cree este de ponerme condiciones a mi- _dímelas

- tú no podrás salir con nadie durante ese año no pienso ser en cornudo de la universidad, me trataras bien y… creo que eso

- entonces tú tampoco puedes salir con nadie durante ese año – dije en mi defensa y un poco molesta-

-bien dejare a mis amigas por ese año – dijo irritado-

- ok perfecto

- cuando empezamos – dijo echándose en el sillón y mirando el techo y con tono de reproche-

- no tenemos que ser evidente, tiene que ser de apoco, se supone que no te tenía que decir, desde ahora todas los días después de clases vendremos a tu departamento a ver que tenemos que hacer.

- darnos besos abrazarnos, decirnos cosas cursi tener citas y eso no es tan difícil

- contigo si lo será, así que vendremos a tu casa a practicar Goten – dije tratando de ser amable-

- ok ¿desde cuándo?

- desde mañana

- ok, desde mañana – dijo haciéndose la idea-

- todos los días después de clases – le dije con una sonrisa, esta era la primera vez que le sonreía amablemente-

- emm… Bra los domingos no nos podremos juntar

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte con genuina curiosidad-

- porque voy a ver a mi madre y no puedo dejar de hacerlo

- ok, no hay problema digamos que el día domingo será el día libre de los 2 pero no podremos estar con otras personas, ya sabes yo tampoco quiero ser la cornuda de la universidad – dije reflexionando-

- ok, es un trato – dijo accediendo-

- bueno ahora me voy, nos vemos mañana

- ok

Yo me fui de su apartamento con una sonrisa llegue a mi casa me di un baño caliente y luego de eso me dormí.

Al día siguiente hice la misma rutina del día anterior excepto la tarde que después de las aburridas clases me fui al departamento de Goten. Cuando llegue toque el timbre el me abrió la puerta y esta vez sí estaba vestido y se encontraba cocinando para el claro está ya que es claro que a mí no me daría de su comida así que decidí que me sentaría en el sofá pero la curiosidad me gano y fui a la cocina a ver qué estaba haciendo cuando ya me encontraba en la cocina solo me dedique a observar lo que Goten hacia y se notaba que sabía lo que hacía. Después de un rato estaba listo.

- por fin termine ¿quieres comer? – Me dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿en serio me darás? – pregunte desconfiada-

- por supuesto que si

- entonces si quiero – dije tímidamente, _por dios desde cuando soy tímida con Goten-_

_- _ok, - dijo embozando una sonrisa-

Comenzó a sacar dos platos, 2 vasos 2 cubiertos y después los ponía en la mesa menos los platos, luego sirvió lo que había cocinado y los llevo a la mesa y yo lo seguí-

- asiento – me dijo amablemente-

- gracias – me senté y luego lo hizo el- Goten ¿Qué cocinaste?

- pollo en marinada de naranja, con arroz

- mmm… se ve rico

- es exquisito pruébalo – me dijo entusiasmado-

- ok – yo comí un poco y tal como me dijo él era delicioso- es delicioso

- ves – el también comenzó a comer y nos comimos todo lo que había en el plato luego el fue a la cocina y lavo los platos y después se sentó en el sillón- sabes eres agradable cuando no me insultas – dijo como comentario supongo que inocente-

- mmm… - lo iba a insultar pero me arrepentí- mejor practiquemos eso de ser novios

- mmm… si lo sé a practicar se ha dicho – hizo una sonrisa irónica-

- tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo, así que tú debes ser… - me quede en silencio buscando la palabra correcta-

-¿el guía? – sugirió-

- si – dije en un susurro-

- ok, por lo general primero va la cita…

- oye si se eso, yo estoy hablando de esas cosas de abrazos besos emm…

- ok, entendí

- entonces ahora si empieza

- ok, mira los novios se toman de las manos así – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- siempre se están abrazando besando y acariciando, claramente mirándose con amor y yo creo que eso es lo que más nos va a costar, pero empecemos por un abrazos de novios

- ¿un abrazo de novios? – pregunte desconcertada-

- ven – dijo atrayéndome contra su cuerpo musculoso- es como cualquier abrazo solo que con este se demuestra mas amor – dijo y luego comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos yo me sorprendí y lo empuje lejos el choco contra la pared yo no sabía de a donde había sacado tanta fuerza-

- perdón – me disculpe cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice-

- ok,- él se paro y se acerco a mi- no te entiendo primero me dices que yo debo de ser el guía, pero cuando lo intento me empujas, Bra te estoy tratando de ayudar en tu estúpido juegos de desafíos, sabes bien que yo no lo tengo que hacer, pero lo estoy haciendo y ni siquiera sé porque – dijo enfadado-

- perdón ok estas contento ya te pedí perdón, lo siento, pero es raro dejarme acariciar por ti – me defendí como pude-

- mmm… para mí también es raro, ¿tú crees que yo te acariciaría en otra circunstancia?

- mmm… ¿lo intentamos de nuevo? – pregunte –

- mejor veamos una película, no quiero que me empujes de nuevo – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-

- está bien, ¿pero qué película? – Dije en susurro-

- ¿Cuáles te gustan? – Dijo yendo a otra habitación del departamento-

- ¿cuales tienes? – alce un poco la voz para que me escuchara sabía que no tenía que hacerlo porque él era sayajin y tenía un oído súper fino al igual que el mío pero estoy acostumbrada-

- casi todas son de terror y una cuantas de pelea – dijo en el mismo tono que antes-

- mmm… alguna de terror - dije ya que era eso o las tontas películas de pelea que no me gusta nada, prefiero ver una pelea de mi papi y Trunks o algo así-

- bien –dijo supongo que mientras buscaba una película ya que después apareció en la habitación con una caja de Dvd – esta es buena – me mostro una que se llama actividad paranormal- me la regalo mi ex novia

- mmmm… veámosla si tú dices que es buena – me escogí de hombros y me senté en el sillón-

- bien – el puso la película en el Dvd – espérame aquí yo voy a buscar algo para comer aun tengo hambre

- cuando no – murmure-

- estoy seguro que tu también tienes hambre al fin de cuenta tu también tienes estomago de sayajin ¿no?

- ve a buscar algo rápido – le dije entre dientes-

El desapareció y luego apareció con papas fritas ramitas palomitas y jugo y unas cuantas cosas más

-ahora si –se sentó a mi lado y nos pusimos a ver la película de seguro no tenía que ser muy de miedo ¿no? De seguro que es fácil de ver sin que me da miedo ¿cierto? La película empezó…

El principio era fome no le tome atención pero luego las cosas ya no me gustaron porque me dio un poco de miedo solo un poco y bueno si le tengo miedo a las películas de terror soy una chica y me gusta que el chico que me guste me abrace después de ver estas películas pero ahora no hay nadie…

-mmm… - _esta maldita película de verdad me estaba dando miedo, no sabía qué hacer, quería abrazar algo pero no tenía nada cerca excepto a Goten pero esa no era una posibilidad ¿o sí? –_

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto en un murmuro al lado de mi oído yo me sobresalte- no me digas que estas asustada

- claro que no, yo jamás me asustaría por eso jamás – dije un poco nerviosa y tratando de poner mi mente fría-

- claro, como tú digas – dijo en un tono extraño mientras comía unas cuantas cosas-

A mí cada vez me daba más miedo esta maldita película _y que pasa si en la noche tengo pesadillas va a ser todo culpa de Goten, quiero abrazar algo, hay no la peli esta cada vez peor… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?,_ por instinto abrace al mejor amigo de mi hermano y escondí mi rostro en su pecho

- ¿seguro que no te da miedo? – Me pregunto aguantándose la risa-

- estoy segura – dije aun en contra de su pecho-

- emm… entonces ¿porque estas escondida en mi pecho? – Pregunto entre risillas, mientras me acariciaba los cabellos- si quieres saco la película

-mmm… yo no soy una cobarde, la veré –saque la cabeza de su pecho y mire la pantalla de la tv-

- ¿estás segura? – Me pregunto en tono amable sin pisca de burla en su voz-

- si – le respondí de la misma forma de cómo él me hablo y comencé a ver otra vez la estúpida película –

- haber toma mi mano y cuando te de miedo la aprietas o simplemente me abrazas otra vez

- ok, gracias – dije en un susurro, tomando su mano entre las mía y comencé a ver la peli otra vez, y cada vez que tenía miedo que era todo el rato le apretaba la mano a Goten este no si inmutaba, después de un rato lo volví abrazar hasta que acabo la maldita película-

- Bra ya acabo – dijo acariciando mis cabellos otra vez-

Yo me separe del y lo mire

- sabes Goten tu ex novia tenía un gusto pésimo, en primer lugar porque se enamoro de ti claro esta y por esta horrible película – dije enfadada-

- no hables así de pares ella no tenía un gusto pésimo ok, ella no tiene ni tendrá un gusto malo ella es hermosa y no se te compara en nada y si vuelves hablar así te juro que no te ayudare – me dijo alzando la voz y molesto-

- no me vuelvas hablar así imbécil ¿quién te crees que eres?

- ya sabes Bra no hables así de pares ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

- y tu no me vuelvas hablar así aparte si aun estas enamorado de ella ¿para que terminaron? Y no me vengas que no estás enamorado de ella porque se te nota que estas enamorado aun- dije enfadada-

- y eso a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo, mejor sigamos con tu estúpido juego de novios…

_Que se cree este para hablarme así a mí si no fuera porque me va ayudar ya lo hubiera maltratado maldito y estúpido insecto sabandija imbécil._

- haber tonto, tu no me vuelves hablar así escuchaste yo soy superior a ti tercera clase, y tu vas hacer lo que yo te diga

- haber eso de tercera clase se lo copiaste a tu papá ¿no? Pues te digo que eso acá no vale ok, nosotros no estamos en el planeta de los sayajin acá es la tierra y no donde te puedes mostrar superior niña fastidiosa - dijo molesto-

- te dije que no me volvieras hablar así – dije indignada-

- ¿vamos a seguir con tu estúpido juego o no? – dijo enfadado-

- por desgracias si tonto

- entonces sigamos antes de que me arrepienta

- está bien, pero en serio no me vuelvas hablar así, ¿y ahora que quieres hacer?

- ni idea di que quieres practicar

- mmm… sabes mejor me voy a mi casa, mañana seguimos con esas cosas

- como quieras

- me voy

Pesque mi bolso y me fui, cuando llegue aun estaba enojada y tire mi bolso a un sillón que este se dio vuelta por la fuerza que use.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde andabas? – Dijo con su tono frio-

- no me pasa nada papi no te preocupes. –Trate de disimular mi enojo-

- ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Por qué tienes el olor de él mocoso de Kakaroto encima?- pregunto intuyendo algo-

- mmm… solo estábamos haciendo un trabajo de la universidad, nada de importancia papi – dije con mi cara y voz angelical-

- ¿y porque vienes enojada? – pregunto astutamente-

_Mierda es que mi papá siempre tiene que darse cuenta de todo lo que me pasa_

- no es por nada importante papi, es que el muy tonto arruino todo el trabajo y tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo es solo eso

- hmp… - me miro desconfiado-

- en serio papi, ahora me voy a mi habitación me quiero bañar – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi cuarto y me bañe luego me acosté y me dormí.

-0-

Los siguientes días fueron iguales que el primero tratábamos de hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no ponernos a pelear y llevarnos bien pero nos era difícil pero al menos progresamos aunque sea un poco ya nos abrazábamos con más naturalidad pero ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el primer encuentro y aun no practicábamos nada de besos ni de esa mirada de amor que eso si que nos será difícil eso creo yo bueno hoy es sábado y son las 10 am ahora voy camino a su departamento otra vez esto ya se me hizo costumbre, cuando llegue toque el timbre como siempre el esta vez no me abría la puerta lo volví a tocar y nada pero yo sabía que estaba adentro ya que sentía su ki moviéndose por todo el apartamento yo ya me estaba desesperando por esperar afuera así que comencé a tocar varias veces el timbre, y cuando ya iba a gritar este abrió

- ya era hora Goten, ¿hasta cuando me ibas a tener afuera esperando?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le pregunte entrando al departamento-

- estaba ocupado ordenando y recogiendo unas ropas anoche tuve una noche entretenida con pares y…

- espera ¿con pares? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de una noche entretenida? – pregunte desconfiada, y sabiendo que la respuesta no me iba a gustar -

- me acosté con ella, eso quise decir

- Goten quedamos en que no ibas a tener nada de nada con nadie – dije enojada y la verdad no sabía porque-

* * *

espero sus reviews muchos besos cuidense

**¿reviews?**


	3. ¿celos?

hola a todos perdón por la demora u.u estuve un poco atariada con mis otros fic de vampire knight y bueno este fic aun no se como ira xd emm... que mas les puedo decir aqui esta el capitulo creo que un poco largo jeje pero espero que les guste besos y cuidense y gracias por los reviews a todos ^^

**Ashley Benson: hola muchas gracias por tu reviews y bueno aqui esta la continuacion ^^ espero que te guste ^^ besos cuidate mucho ^^ besos y nos leemos**

**allan calderini: hola n.n que bueno que te guste este fic ^^ me hace feliz y bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero te guste besos y cuidate nos leemos**

**Anni xD: hola ^^ perdon por demorarme mucho en subir pero aqui esta el capitulo espero te guste besos y cuidate ^^**

**mari3304: hola n.n muchas gracias por tu review ... bueno los celos son muy buenos en algunos casos como este digo yo jiji... bueno que mas te puedo decir aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero de guste ^^ bye cuidate. y nos leemos**

**blancavidel-dbz: hola etto que te puedo decir obvio que voy a seguir el fic por ti y por todos lo que la leen ^^ lo prometo solo que me demorare en actualizar es que ando sin inspiracion y los otros fic de la otra serie me quitan un poco de tiempo para este pero lo seguire lo prometo y me encanta que te guste mi fic muchas gracias... besos cuídate y nos leemos ^^ **

**perdon por la falta de ortografía ^^ besos y cuidense **

* * *

**Cap. 3:_¿celos?**

- Goten quedamos en que no ibas a tener nada de nada con nadie – dije enojada y la verdad no sabía porque-

- aun no nos hacemos pasar por novios así que no he incumplido a nuestro pacto, aparte solo fue una noche de placer y ya pares no quiere volver conmigo – dijo en tono melancólico-

- lo intentaste ¿verdad? Intentaste volver con ella, me ibas a dejar sola con esto del desafío ibas a dejar que marron se burlara de mi – dije resentida –

- claro que lo intente estoy enamorado de pares era imposible que no lo intentara y te lo iba a decir si volvíamos, no te enojes al fin y al cabo no volvimos, seguimos con tu juego Bra no te preocupes

- pero me ibas a dejar sola Goten pensé que podía confiar en ti pero eres como todos los demás mientes igual que los demás, mi papi tiene razón todos los habitantes de la tierra son unos insectos cobardes sabandijas que lo único que saben es mentir nunca dicen nada verdadero siempre son puras mentiras, sabes que te estaba tomando un poco de cariño pero ahora se fue, yo pensé que eras diferente pensé que lo eras porque también tienes sangre sayajin pero no tu eres igual que todos los humanos mentirosos e insectos insignificantes… la poca confianza que te tenia desapareció por completo – mis palabras demostraban enojo total-

- Bra…

- cállate – grite-

- emm…

- me voy, otro día practicamos – yo me dirigí a la puerta pero algo me detuvo era la mano de Goten que estaba en mi muñeca derecha- ¿Qué?

- emm… - su cara estaba descompuesta-

- suéltame si no tienes nada que decir, ha y si se te ocurre dejarme sola dímelo ahora – dije con mi voz fría e indiferente-

- yo te voy ayudar ya te lo dije

- ya no confió en tu palabra

- mmm… pero es verdad

- claro que no si pares viene a decirte que quiere volver contigo tu lo vas aceptar y te olvidaras que me tenias que ayudar

- mmm… estoy enamorado me tienes que entender

- no quiero entenderte y suéltame, me quiero ir a mi casa. – me soltó y yo me fui a la puerta del apartamento- a una cosa más le contare todo a Trunks para que no te haga nada le diré que nos haremos pasar por novio por un estúpido desafío que me hizo marron así no te hace daño y aun estoy pensando como se lo diré a mi papi para que no te mate, ahora si me voy – dije yéndome de ese departamento sabía bien que Goten me iba a decir algo pero me quería ir y no quería escuchar nada de lo que este tonto me quería decir-

-0-

**Goten pov**

Escuche en silencio todo lo que Bra me dijo y algo dentro de mi me dolía que ella pensara así de mi no quería que me digiera eso pero no podía callarla cuando ella por fin se cayó de decirme que era un mentiroso cobarde yo lo único que pude decir fue ''Bra'' ella me hizo callar y yo no pude decir nada coherente después me dijo que se iba no sin embargo yo no quería que se fuera la tome del brazo inconscientemente ella se dio vuelta y me pregunto _''¿Qué?''_ otra vez no pude hablar al ver esos ojos azules furiosos conmigo se que debería estar acostumbrado que este enfadada conmigo pero esta era la primera vez que me miraba tan fríamente ella volvió hablar ahora me dijo _''suéltame si no tienes nada que decir, ha y si se te ocurre dejarme sola dímelo ahora''_ eso me dolió yo ya le había dicho que la iba ayudar así que se lo volví a decir pero su respuesta me dolió aun más me dijo que _''ya no confiaba en mi palabra'' _yo solo pude decir que era verdad que la iba ayudar pero ella me dijo _''claro que no si pares viene a decirte que quiere volver contigo tu lo vas aceptar y te olvidaras que me tenias que ayudar'' _yo solo pude responder que estaba enamorado y que me tenía que entender pero su respuesta fue que no quería entenderme y que quería irse a su casa yo solté su brazo y después ella dijo algo que le iba a contar todo a Trunks de que iba estar conmigo por un desafío y que se lo iba a contar solo para que no me hiciera daño, también dijo algo que le iba a decir a vegeta para que no me matara yo quería responder algo pero ella se fue y cerró la puerta en mi cara, la quería perseguir pero no sabía que decirle así que me eche en el sillón, ahora me odio no tenía que haberle contado lo que hice con pares anoche , realmente estoy arrepentido, no estoy diciendo que me arrepiento de lo que hice anoche con pares ya que fue genial pero si estoy arrepentido de haberle contado a Bra, yo ya me había hecho la idea de estar con ella todo el día de hoy y practicar los abrazos, les he dicho que los abrazos de esa peli azul son muy cálidos y para que decirles sus caricias ella es tan cálida tan sincera tan inocente tan… hay por Dios que estoy diciendo ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? _No será que te estás enamorando de ella _dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza y la respuesta es que no tonta conciencia yo estoy enamorado de pares no de una niña malcriada como Bra _¿estás seguro? Te recuerdo que pares también es bastante mal criada y caprichosa _claro que no es caprichosa y si estoy seguro _y si no es caprichosa entonces ¿por qué se vino acostar contigo anoche? y cuando tu le dijiste que si quería volver se puso a reír de ti en tu cara y dijo que no que para ella solo eres un juego que se vino acostar contigo porque quería saber si aun estabas muerto por ella _cállate eres fastidiosa eres peor que Bra, _¿Por qué no simplemente reconoces que dabas por hecho que hoy pasarías todo el día con Bra?¿Te recuerdo como te pusiste ayer cuando ella te dijo que hoy vendría más temprano a practicar? estabas contento, _te dije que te calles fastidio _ve a buscarla y ya… _está bien la iré a buscar, si así te callas de una buena vez.

Salí del apartamento tratando de localizar el ki de Bra, me estaba resultando demasiado difícil ya que estaba ocultando su ki bastante bien. Sin embargo la pude localizar no estaba muy lejos… fui donde sentí el ki de la chica de ojos azules… estaba en un parque sentada en uno de los columpios yo me iba acercando de apoco pero pare en seco cuando vi que alguien se acerco a ella era un hombre debería tener unos 25 años, Bra solo lo miro y luego supongo que intento ignorarlo pero de repente ese imbécil la tomo por los hombros a mi no me gusto nada eso así que Salí disparado a esa escena y lo separe de Bra.

- aléjate de ella - dije enfadado-

- ¿y tu quien eres? Vete yo vi primero a este bom bom – dijo lascivamente ese tipo-

- yo soy su novio – dije instintivamente- así que el único que se tiene que ir de aquí eres tu

- vaya con que tienes novio… eres una perra

- perra tu abuela – respondí con agresividad- no la vuelvas a llamar así

- ¿y por qué no? Te cuento que esta maldita… - yo le iba a pegar pero Bra tomo mi brazo y no me dejo-

- es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes que te mate – dije completamente enfadado-

- sí, sí como digas – dijo el muy desgraciado y se fue-

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo? – Dije encarando a Bra-

- no tenias que hacerlo – fue lo único que dijo y después me dio la espalda-

- ¿Qué no? ¿Por qué no? – dije molesto y poniendo delante de ella-

- porque no tienes que protegerme aquí no estamos en la universidad Goten, ¿aparte que haces aquí? – Dijo enojada-

- mmm… perdón – dije en un murmuro, yo no me estaba disculpando por lo que había hecho hace unos momento lo estaba haciendo por lo que hice anoche-

- bueno en todo caso me ayudaste

-. ¿Cómo? – dije desconcertado-

- sí, yo no quería nada con ese insecto-

- Bra yo no te estoy pidiendo perdón por eso – parece que tenía que aclarárselo-

- ¿a no? – Su tono aun era frio-

- no, te estoy pidiendo perdón por lo que hice anoche – dije en un murmullo-

- mmm… - me miro a los ojos aun con su mirada fría- no tienes que pedir perdón por algo que no te arrepientes

- pero…

- pero nada, ¿Por qué no te vas?

- no pienso ¿y si vuelve alguien como el bastardo que eche hace un momento?

- se defenderme – dijo indiferente-

- no me importa - dije ignorando lo indiferente que estaba siendo Bra-

De repente sentí el ki de marron, sabía que ella nos estaba observando, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a Bra, esta se sorprendió por abrazarla de repente también se tenso y bastante.

- ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? – me pregunto gracias a Dios no muy alto como para que marron escuchara-

- esta marron observándonos ¿acaso no sientes su ki? – pregunte tranquilo-

- emmm… es verdad… - pero aun así no estaba relajada entre mis brazos-

- tranquilízate Bra relájate – dije tratando de relajarla-

- ok, - se relajo y me abrazo también- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Cómo que porque? Porque me tengo que hacer pasar por tu novio delante de ella ¿no?

- sí pero…

- shhh… mejor relájate mas y actúa bien… - dije acariciando los cabellos celestes de Bra-

- está bien – dijo en un murmuro- ¿entonces me vas ayudar? – Dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho-

- sí, te ayudare lo prometo – le dije más amable de lo que pretendía-

- pero y si cuando empecemos a hacernos pasar por novios, viene pares y te dice que quiere volver contigo ¿Qué harás?

- le diré que no puedo que ya tengo una relación con alguien,…

- ¿aunque llevemos solo unas horas? – Me pregunto en un tono extraño-

- si – respondí de inmediato-

- me lo prometes – froto su rostro contra mi pecho, mientras yo seguía acariciando sus cabellos-

- si te lo prometo, por mi honor sayajin – le dije apretándola más contra mí, ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos-

- ¿en serio? – Me pregunto con genuina curiosidad-

- si en serio, si pares viene a decirme que quiere volver conmigo le diré que no y si ella me quiere de verdad podrá esperar un año para estar juntos otra vez – dije acariciando su rostro-

Sin darme cuenta estaba acercando mi rostro mas y mas al de ella nuestros respiraciones ya se estaban mezclando y nuestros labios se estaban rosando cuando la iba a besar de verdad ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho otra vez, yo quede paralizado de verdad estaba pensando besarla pero ¿Por qué? _Eso ya te lo dije, estas enamorado de ella _cállate tonta conciencia yo ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ella solo estaba pensando besarla porque… porque esta marron observándonos _¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo? _Que te calles.

- Bra ¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento? – pregunte casualmente-

- sí, vamos – dijo separándose de mi abrazo y caminando hacia mi departamento- vamos Goten no te quedes atrás – me grito moviendo su mano-

Yo la seguí hasta mi departamento ella se paro en la puerta y me miro aunque aun estaba algo enojada lo podía ver en su mirada

- abre la puerta Goten no me pienso quedar todo el rato aquí parada

- emmm… si claro – yo abrí la puerta y espere que ella pasara para después yo pasar- ¿quieres algo para tomar?

- no – dijo tajantemente-

- ¿aun estas enfadada verdad?

- sí

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se te pase el enojo? – pregunte algo ansioso-

- mmm…

- bra…

- no sé qué puedes hacer supongo que se me pasara solo el enfado, mejor llama a Trunks y dile que venga

- ¿para qué? –pregunte teniendo un presentimiento que lo que me digiera no me iba a gustar nada-

- para decirle que nosotros vamos a ser novios por un desafío

- me va a matar

- no lo hará porque todo será por un desafío hay que explicarle bien las cosas, llámalo

- pero…

- que lo llames

-vale -tome mi celular y marque el número de Trunks, comenzó a sonar-

- _alo, Goten ¿pasa algo?_

-no nada, ¿puedes venir a mi depa ahora?

_- emmm… claro ¿paso algo malo?- _me pregunto algo preocupado-

_-_ no nada solo quiero hablar contigo _– y_ _sentenciar mi muerte en tus manos_-

_-_ _ok estaré en tu departamento en 5 minutos_

_-_ ok te espero –colgué el teléfono-

- ¿a qué hora viene? – Me pregunto fríamente la peli azul-

- en 5 minutos estará aquí y yo moriré

- no seas dramático, ahora cuando llegue lo haces pasar aquí donde yo este y tú te mantienes lejos de él para que ''no te mate''- uso sus dedos para marcar comilla-

- claro como digas Bra yo no quiero morir aun –dije temeroso-

- cállate, Trunks no sería capaz de matarte porque eres su mejor amigo aparte el va entender no es tan tonto. – dijo enfadada-

- está bien.

Me quede en silencio esperando la hora de mi muerte, si se que suena dramático pero es que ustedes no conocen a Trunks enojado y más si se trata de su hermanita claro Trunks es un santo si lo comparamos con vegeta ya que él me tortura cruelmente antes de matarme por haberme atrevido a tocar a su princesa, aun recuerdo cuando me pelee con Bra en su casa por una estupidez y vegeta por defender a su hija casi me mata, y todo por una estupidez… bueno ya pasaron los 5 minutos y el ki de Trunks está cada vez más cerca ya llego toco el timbre me pare y fui a abrir

-hola Goten – saludo amablemente mi amigo-

- hola, pasa por favor, ve a la sala de estar en un momento voy yo – dije nervioso, Trunks me hizo caso y se fue a la sala de estar yo me quede parado en la entrada hasta que sentí la voz de Trunks medio gritando-

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- hola hermanito ¿como estas? – Escuche la voz dulce Bra-

- te hice una pregunta responde y Goten ven aquí ahora – ordeno enfadado-

- hay no hagas tanto escándalo Trunks, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo algo mas enfadada y con tono frío la peli azul-

- ¿el qué? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Goten ven ahora –ordeno mi amigo y yo aparecí en el salón pero lejos de Trunks aprecio mi vida-

- bueno hermanito te quiero decir algo – dijo suavemente Bra-

- dilo rápido antes que mate a Goten por tenerte en su departamento– dijo su hermano y yo trague saliva-

- escucha bien Trunks, y no me interrumpas, marron me hizo un entupido desafío y yo acepte, el desafío trata de ser la novia de Goten por un año, yo le conté todo a Goten y el acepto ayudarme así que nos haremos pasar por novios por un año y te lo estoy contando para que no le hagas daño a Goten ¿ok? Tú eres mi hermano y debes entender que marron no me va humillar, yo voy a ganar este estúpido desafío y seré novia de Goten por un año entero pero será de mentiras seremos novios falsos y tu no debes dañar a Goten escuchaste, tú me tienes que apoyar por algo eres mi lindo hermanito – dijo en tono helador, hasta a mí se me helo la sangre-

- no pienso aceptarlo tú y Goten no tendrán absolutamente nada escuchaste ni aunque sea de mentira… - dijo enfadado mi amigo, yo sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta -

- ¿Cómo que no lo aceptas? – Grito la peli azul.-

Mi departamento estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla-

- lo que dije, no lo acepto y punto – dijo mi amigo-

- mmm… tu tonto hermano lo vas aceptar escuchaste o te juro que los días que te quedan de vida lo pasaras muy pero muy mal –lo amenazo fríamente hasta a mi me dio miedo-

- no te tengo miedo niña

- mmm… Trunks tú lo aceptaras, porque eres mi hermano, no dejarías que tu hermana pequeña sea humillada por marron ¿a qué no?

- Goten – me llamo Trunks yo me sobresalte-

- ¿Qué? – respondí temeroso-

- ¿Cómo es que te prestas para esto? – me miro asesinamente-

- veras…- balbuce-

- Trunks, lo tienes que aceptar por favor eres mi hermano, a ti no te gustaría que te humillaran por favor – los ojos de Bra estaban brillosos y todo era porque estaba a punto de llorar –

- Bra yo no voy aceptar nada entiende no te puedo dejar que andes con Goten aunque sea de mentira ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras del? ¿Sabes que él está enamorado de pares?

- si lo sé, yo no me voy enamorar de alguien como Goten mis gustos son mejores por favor Trunks ayúdame en esto, yo soy tu hermana y sé que me tienes que proteger pero solo es por un estúpido año, a mí tampoco me hace gracia eso pero es que de verdad necesito demostrar que puedo ganar este desafío. Por favor - suplico esa pequeña niña que estaba delante de mi amigo la verdad me partía el corazón verla así-

-Trunks ¿Por qué no entiendes los motivos de Bra? Ella solo quiere demostrar que puede ganar ese desafío y no ser el hazme reír de toda la universidad aparte así sería más fácil tener a los chicos lejos de ella por favor Trunks – no tengo ni idea porque también me metí en la conversación_ eso es simple es porque estas completamente enamorado de __Bra__ y no querías verla suplicar _cállate de una vez conciencia déjame tranquilo que no vez que yo amo a pares no a la hermana de mi mejor amigo _¿Por qué tratas de convencerte a ti mismo de eso? __Tú__ no te lo crees pares ya no es tanto para ti como antes _cállate ya maldición-

- Goten, ¿estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con ayudar a mi hermana? – Pregunto incrédulo-

-si ¿por qué no? En serio Bra solo no quiere quedar humillada delante de toda la universidad tu deberías entenderla es tu hermana por favor entiéndela

- mmm…

- por favor Trunks – dijo Bra con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas-

- vez lo que haces Trunks ya la hiciste llorar no se supone que eres su hermano, los hermanos no hacen llorar a su hermana – fui donde Bra y la abrace-

- suéltala ahora Goten – dijo separándome de ella, y él la abrazo- está bien Bra aceptare que seas novia de Goten, con tal que sea de mentira, ahora solo deja de llorar – dijo acariciando sus cabellos-

- ¿en serio? – dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa en la cara y separándose de Trunks-

- si lo acepto pero no sé si lo acepte nuestro padre

- a, papá no tiene que saber tú tienes que estar callado

- está bien no le diré nada a papá, ahora dime ¿ustedes harán todo lo que hacen unos novios? - pregunto con astucia-

- por supuesto – contesto Bra-

- ¿todo? – Volvió a preguntar Trunks-

- no Trunks solo nos abrazaremos y nos besaremos, pero no habrá nada de sexo – dije aclarando su duda-

- pero ¿habrán besos? – Volvió a preguntar mi amigo-

- si – respondió Bra- pero no te preocupes no serán nada del otro mundo

- mmm… te aprovechas de mi hermana Goten y te mato – dijo con una mirada muy parecía a la de vegeta-

- no le Hare nada lo prometo – _no le __Harás__ nada de lo que ella no quiera y lo sabes goten si ella deseara hacer algo __más__ que besos tu aceptarías contento _cállate ya estoy pensando que me estoy volviendo loco-

- eso espero Goten – dijo fríamente mi amigo-

- la respetare lo prometo

- muy bien eso es lo que espero

- ahora Trunks que ya sabes lo que haremos con Goten, vete de aquí que tenemos que planear algunas cosas

- emmm… yo no… - empezó a protestar mi amigo-

- goten ya te prometió que no se aprovechara de mi ahora vete – dijo la peli azul-

- pero… - siguió tratado de protestar mi amigo-

- vamos Trunks en serio necesito hablar con Goten a solas, y si él intenta sobre pasarse conmigo aumentare mi ki para que vengas ayudarme ¿ya? – dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa cautivadora-

- está bien, Goten respétala, confió en ti amigo – dijo el peli violeta-

- si Trunks yo la respeto – dije tranquilamente-

- ok, me voy, cuídate – le dijo a Bra besando su frente y a mí me dio la mano y luego se fue-

- ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo Bra? – pregunte curioso-

- de nada, solo quería que se fuera para que podamos practicar – dijo escogiéndose de hombros-

- amm… ¿entonces quieres practicar? – dije con una sonrisa y no me pregunten porque sonreía-

- si, Goten gracias – dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazo espontáneamente- gracias por ayudarme con Trunks-

- de nada, lo hice porque quise – le dije mientras la estrechaba mas contra mi cuerpo y acariciaba sus cabellos, luego ella me miro y yo comencé acariciar su rostro, tiene una piel tan suave y unos ojos hermosos como el mar y esos labios rosados son hermosos quiero probarlos, sin darme cuenta le estaba acariciando los labios con mi pulgar y después me estaba acercando mi rostro al de ella, la iba a besar quería probar su sabor su dulce sabor cuando nuestros labios se iban a rosar ella se separo de mí, yo me sorprendí y la quede mirando-

- Goten, - me miro sorprendida- ¿Qué ibas hacer?

- yo… emmm… practicar los besos si eso - _¿Por qué te mientes? Sabes bien que deseabas besarla querías probar sus labios _cállate ¿es que no me vas a dejar nunca tranquilo?_- _

- mmm… tienes razón aun no hemos practicados los besos, pero antes de eso quiero decirte que la otra semana después de mi cumpleaños empezaremos hacernos pasar por novios

- está bien, la otra semana después de tu cumpleaños, espera ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- el viernes, y después de eso comenzaremos con eso de ser novios

- ok, entonces será desde el sábado en adelante

- sí, - dijo calmadamente- y estas invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ya sabes mamá se enfadaría conmigo, si tu familia no va

- ok, y ¿cuándo es la fiesta?

- el viernes – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos- y después nos iremos a una disco, claro que tendrá que ir Trunks, pero no importa – estaba con una sonrisa que no se quitaba nadie-

- marron también ira ¿no? – pregunte-

- si por desgracia esta es la primera vez que me molesta que ella tenga que ir, antes me molestaba porque tu ibas

- gracias – dije en tono sarcástico-

- hay no te enfades ya sabes que tu y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal, y todo por tus comentarios estúpidos, aunque ahora ya no me caes tan mal

- mmm…

- bueno mira en la disco nosotros nos besaremos delante de marron – dijo tranquilamente-

- ¿besarnos?, pero va estar Trunks – dije en un susurro-

- ¿y qué? el tendrá que entender porque sabe que es por un desafío, así que eso haremos, pero antes de eso le tenemos que decir todo a pan porque o si no se enfadara conmigo si yo te hago sufrir

- si claro contigo se enfadara, con el que se enfadara será conmigo a ti te tiene mucho cariño, si yo te llego hacer daño me mata.

- pero tú no me harás daño, porque yo no me voy enamorar de ti, pero de todas maneras le tenemos que decir todo Goten, yo no le quiero mentir a ella – dijo la peli azul-

- está bien, ¿pero cuando le vamos a decir? – pregunte curioso-

- emmm… el viernes en la fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa-

- oye espera, recordé un pequeño detalle

- ¿Cuál? – me miro confundida-

- en tu fiesta va estar tu papi, vegeta me va matar si me acerco de mas a ti – dije tragando saliva-

- no te preocupes, en la fiesta que se hará en mi casa no haremos nada raro, en donde empezara todo será en la disco – dijo con una sonrisa-

- emm… está bien – dije un poco desconfiado-

Luego de que me quede en silencio un buen rato mi mente comenzó a entrelazar los hechos que me dijo la hija de vegeta me dijo que en la disco empezara todo, y que Trunks no podrá hacer nada porque sabe que es por una apuesta y también dijo que nos tenemos que besar delante de marron, esperen dijo besar, eso quiere decir que tenemos que practicar los besos, hay por fin voy a poder probar esa boca que ya he intentado en otras ocasiones pero no he podido, _y que esas ocasiones fueron hoy _dijo esa voz en mi mente, es que no me puede dejar tranquilo aunque sea un rato, siempre me tienes que fastidiar conciencia, _te tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué estas tan contento de que la besaras? _Eso es porque… ya cállate eres un completo fastidio, y te voy aclarar algo, yo estoy enamorado de pares no de Bra, por la hermana de mi mejor amigo no siento absolutamente nada ¿ok?, _¿entonces por qué quieres besarla?,_ es que tu no entiendes cuando te dicen que te calles…

- Goten ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de enfadado? – me pregunto inocentemente-

-¿enfadado?, no es por nada no te preocupes

- mmm… ok,

- Bra ya que nos tenemos que besarnos el viernes, ¿no crees que tenemos que practicarlos?

- si tienes razón, pero yo creo que saldrá naturalmente

- mmm…

- pero creo que tienes razón es mejor que los practiquemos, para que veamos cual será el mejor momento para besarnos y qué tipo de beso nos daremos, por primera vez pensante goten eso es algo bueno – me dijo con una sonrisa-

- que chistosa Bra – dije con un tono enfadado-

- hay no te enojes – me dijo y se abrazo a mi yo me sorprendí por el acto tan impulsivo de ella pero solo, rodee con mis brazos su pequeña cintura, ella apoyo su rostro en mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciarle la espalda-

- sabes Goten hoy no practicaremos los besos – me dijo contra mi pecho-

- ¿Qué porque no? – Pregunte de inmediato, separándola de mí-

- veras, es que nuestro ki puede subir mucho, ya sabes por lo que se nuestro ki se eleva cuando besamos a otras personas y…

- pero eso sucede cuando esas personas se aman- la interrumpí-

- sí, pero si tú te sobrepasas conmigo mi ki se va elevar y mi papi vendrá y te matara sin dudarlo – dijo como si nada-

- yo no me voy aprovechar de ti – dije ofendido-

- mmm… bueno la cosa es que hoy no practicaremos los besos, ya que mañana voy hacer un aparato para ocultar nuestro ki

- mmm… eso quiere decir ¿que mañana no vendrás? – pregunte con un poco desanimado -

- claro que no, mañana es domingo, y tú los domingos vas donde tu mami, es nuestro día libre

- mm… es verdad, ¿entonces hoy que haremos? – pregunte desinteresado-

- nada, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa – dijo ladeando su cabeza se veía tan tierna, quería abrazarla de nuevo pero me contuve-

- no, no te puedes ir – dije tomando su mano-

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto inocentemente-

- porque este viernes es tu cumpleaños y bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial? Y me dices que regalo quieres y yo te lo regalare el viernes – dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-

- no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo Goten, no es tu obligación

- mmm… pero hay que aparentar lo mejor posible ante marron entonces es bueno que te regale algo – seguí insistiendo-

- mmm… si tu lo dices, está bien vamos al centro comercial, aunque me debería arreglar ¿no crees? – Dijo arreglando su cabello-

- te ves bien así – dije honestamente-

* * *

espero sus **reviews ^^**


	4. ¿mas celos? Confucion

hola todos ^^ lo se, lo se me he demorado un montón en subir el nuevo cap, pero, pero pero, escusa es la universidad me quita todo el tiempo y ya se que mis fic de vampire knight si actualizo pero es que uhm... me sale mas fácil, no se es que me metí mucho en sus personajes, a mi lindo ichiru a lo siento, pero estoy intentando retomar lo mejor posible este fic, no lo abandonare por nada del mundo lo juro lo terminare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga aunque me demore en actualizar jeje... gomen ne. pero ya subi la actualizacion mil gracias por comentar espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews ^^

**Ken Trunks: **hola ^^ bueno muchas gracias por comentar y gracias por criticar también porque como tu dijiste de ellas se aprenden y yo las recibo bien por supuesto, claro cuando se dicen con buenas palabras ^^ como tu ^^ bueno si tienes razón mi narración no es muy buena pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible y por supuesto tratando de mejorar ^^ lo de goten pues si tienes razon pero goten no esta enamorado de pares esta obsesionado y en el momento que conoce mejor a bra como que comienza a olvidar a pares pero eso no quiere decir que sale del completo de la mente de goten no se si me explico y lo de la consciencia bueno jeje... no se porque se me ocurrió pero me gusto la idea jeje... bueno un besito cuidate y nos leemos ^^ espero que te guste este cap ^^

**Blanca-uchiha: ** hola ^^ muchas gracias por tu comentario eres un amor ^^ y perdón perdón perdón por demorarme tanto pero la falta de inspiracion y de tiempo pero ya traigo el nuevo cap espero que te guste ^^ un besito cuidate y nos leemos ^^

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura:** hola mil gracias sabes que me siento alagada que personas que no saben español osea que son de otros paises jeje le guste mi historia ^^ bueno cuidate mucho eres un amor besos ^^ y nos leemos ^^

**IdeKk:** hola que bueno que te gusto eres un amor muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos un beso ^^ cuidate.

Anonimo: hola ^^ mil gracias por comentar eres un amor ^^ y bueno aqui traigo el cap espero que sigas leyendo ^^ un beso y nos leemos cuídate ^^

**mari3304**: hola ^^ mil gracias por comentar ^^ yo tambien adoro los celos jajajajja... la verdad ahora estoy pesando como hacer una pelea digna sayayin para esos dosn jajajajajaj... la verdad no soy muy buena en eso pero ya vere que hago ^^muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y bueno me demore en subirlo pero ya estoy devuelta un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate besos n.n

**cinthia**: hola sorry por demorarme tanto pero te juro que no lo abandonare ni lo dejare por la mitad porque odio cuando hacen eso y yo no quiero hacerle eso a ustedes lo prometo perdón u.u etto... gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora me siento muy alagada ^^ y bueno aqui esta el cap un besito y espero me sigas leyendo y gracias por la paciencia ^^ un beso y nos leemos ^^ un besiito.

**andreamarley:** hola ^^ etto perdon por demorarme tanto en verdad me siento mal pero bueno la falta de inspiración y todo eso me come el tiempo u.u y bueno que bueno que te guste mi fic ^^ eres un amor bueno te dejo cuidate y aqui el nuevo cap un beso y nos leemos ^^ un beso

* * *

**Cap 4: ¿mas celos? Confucion.**

— no tienes que hacerme ningún regalo Goten, no es tu obligación

— mmm… pero hay que aparentar lo mejor posible ante marron entonces es bueno que te regale algo – seguí insistiendo-

— mmm… si tu lo dices, está bien vamos al centro comercial, aunque me debería arreglar ¿no crees? – Dijo arreglando su cabello-

— te ves bien así – dije honestamente-

— ¿estás seguro? – Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos-

— si – le asegure-

— Entonces vamos – dijo tomando mi mano y me llevo fuera del departamento-

— ¿vamos en auto o volando? – pregunte curioso-

— ¿tienes auto? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad-

— claro que si, tu hermano me regalo uno el año pasado, le dije que no tenía que hacerlo e intente rechazarlo pero me dijo que si lo rechazaba estaba rechazando su amistad así que no me quedo de otra que aceptarlo

— mmm… Trunks es muy bueno manipulándote,

— mmm… - la mire enfadado- ¿vamos o no?

— ok vamos en tu auto, y no te enfades Goten, anda saca ya el auto quiero ver cuál te regalo

— está bien – saque la capsula del auto y lo decapsule-

— wow, ese es el auto que yo le dije –expreso con una sonrisa.

— ¿mmm? – dije sorprendido ante la declaración de Bra.

— nada, nada vamos al centro comercial – me dijo subiendo a mi auto, yo subí al auto lo hice arrancar y maneje hasta el centro comercial, cuando llegamos yo baje y le abrí la puerta y le tendí la mano-

— mmm…. No tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?

— mmm… ¿acaso no puedo ser un caballero? – pregunte con una sonrisa galante.

— emm… claro – dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo del auto, yo lo encapsule-

— ahora a ¿donde quieres ir?

— emm… vayamos a esa tienda – apunto una tienda llamada bella regazza, no me pregunten lo que significa porque no tengo ni idea, con suerte sé que es una de las boutique más caras y que toda la ropa es importada desde Italia, ya me estoy arrepintiendo eso de dejarle elegir su regalo me va dejar en la ruina-

— Bra… no quieres nada de esta tienda ¿verdad? – pregunte algo nervioso.

— mmmm… ¿Por qué? ¿Me comprarías algo de esta tienda si te lo pidiera?- me sonrió divertida-

— emm… - realmente no se si se lo compraría una sola prenda de esta tienda me costaría pagarla todo el año-

— tontito, por supuesto que no quiero nada de aquí, ya sabes puedo ir a Italia en cuestión de minutos y créeme la ropa de allí es mucho mejor que esta, vamos a otra tienda ¿sí? – me pidió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que es realmente hermosa.

— ok vamos – exprese algo embobado y ella tomo mi brazo, llevándome a otra tienda que esta se llamaba coure femminile, esta era de peluches, con otras ese estilo-

— mira ese peluche es muy tierno – me dijo con ternura, la verdad ella es más tierna que el peluche, _pero qué demonios estoy diciendo._

— ¿Cuál el gato? – pregunte curioso para olvidar mi pensamiento

— sí, dice te quiero y es tierno, me gusta, aunque también me gusta el perrito y el osito – me decía mientras apuntaba a todos los peluches que decía o más bien miraba.

— todos dicen te quiero o más bien te amo

— y son tiernos, me gusta el oso gigante también – expreso con corazones en los ojos

— Te gustan todos Bra – mencione mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

— mmm… pero son lindos – dijo en mohín y con ese acto se veía tan hermosa.

— por supuesto que sí, son tan lindos como… - me calle de inmediato al darme cuenta lo que iba a decir, _por todos los santos que me pasa_.-

— ¿mmm...? – Ladeo su cabeza-

— Nada Bra – _ibas a decir como tú, encuentras a Bra linda tierna… _cállate déjame tranquilo un momento ¿quieres?-

— ok, tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos comer algo?

— si tienes razón. La hora se ha pasado muy rápida ya son las 14:30 y aun no almorzamos – dije aparentando tranquilidad.

— si ¿Dónde podríamos ir a comer? – me pregunto esperando una respuesta, al parecer iba a dejar que yo elija.

— mmm… yo conozco un lugar bueno, está cerca y nos pueden dar un lugar privado para comer todo lo que queramos sin esas miradas molestas pegadas en nosotros-

— entonces vamos allá – me dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a mi restaurant favorito, claramente no es 5 estrella como está acostumbrada Bra pero estoy seguro que este no le degradara.  
Cuando entramos al restaurant la muchacha que atiende las mesas se acerco a mí.

— hola Goten ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo efusivamente la castaña-

— hola Amy, bien muchas gracias

— ¿deseas la misma mesa de siempre?

— sí, ¿está disponible?

— por supuesto Goten, para ti siempre está disponible

— perfecto, vamos Bra – dijo alegre.

— si – acepto ella.

— Goten ¿ella es tu novia? Es muy bonita, te felicito por fin te olvidaste de la víbora y te enamoraste de una princesa – dijo contenta Amy y tomo las manos de Bra- tienes que cuidarlo mucho ¿sí?, el es una gran persona con un corazón tremendo

— Amy ella no…

— Por supuesto que lo cuidare – le dijo la peli azul con una voz cálida yo me sorprendi ante esto, ya que no podía creer que Bra estuviera diciendo aquello.

— bueno, bueno ahora Goten lleva a tu novia a la mesa yo ya voy y los atiendo – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña-

— Por supuesto, vamos Bra – la dirigí a la mesa es una que esta apartada de las demás, es completamente privada.

— ¿es esta Goten? – pregunto con curiosidad.

— Si – conteste.

— perfecto, es privada así nadie nos vera comer – me dijo con una sonrisa-

— ¿verdad que si? – pregunte.

— Si – me contesto.

— Asiento – le ofrecí como todo un caballero.

— Gracias – dijo sentándose y yo me senté al frente suyo- Goten…

— dime Bra

— ¿esa chica quién es? – me pregunto con interés o eso creo.

— ¿qué chica? – pregunte intentado aparentar que no le entendía.

— La niña que no pillo en la entrada – explico.

— ah ¿Amy?

— Mm… - asintió con la cabeza-

— Es una amiga, estuvimos relacionados un tiempo, pero ahora somos buenos amigos

— ¿estás seguro que ahora no tienes nada con ella?

— que no

— mmm… - me miro desconfiada-

-0-

Después de comer en mi una rica comida y tener una conversación comoda con bra salimos de aquel restaurant me despedí de Amy y ahora estamos dando vuelva por el centro comercial otra vez.

— ¿adónde quieres ir ahora? – pregunte animado-

— emm… ¿tu quieres ir algún lugar?

— no nada en especial, elije Bra

— está bien, entonces vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí, no quiero ver tiendas ahora, al fin y al cabo toda la semana que viene desde el lunes estaré aquí comprando ropa y todo lo que necesite para la fiesta… - me miro mientras lo decía-

— espera como que pasaras toda esta semana comprando las cosas para tu fiesta – pregunte preocupado.

— sí, eso hare – me confirmo.

— pero si es así eso significa que no iras a mi departamento

— claro que voy a ir a tu departamento, a donde no iré va ser a la universidad

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

— tonto también iré, mi mami se encargara de eso yo el único día que saldré a comprar va ser el jueves en la tarde así que ese día nos veremos e

— mm… -

No me gusto eso de que el jueves no la vería, no sé desde cuando me molesta no verla un día, no sé qué diablos me pasa…

— ¿Qué pasa Goten?

— Nada, no te preocupes – le conteste algo ausente.

— ok, vamos al parque que está cerca de aquí

— está bien vamos

Nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba cerca habían varios pequeños jugando ella fue directo a los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos yo solo la mire de cierta manera se ve tierna

— Me encantan los columpios – me dijo con una sonrisa-

— se podría decir ¿por qué?

— claro, me gustan los columpios porque en uno de ellos fue mi primer beso, con la persona más divina del mundo - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos-

Por mi parte me dio algo extraño en mi interior sentía que mi corazón era aplastado con algo y no sabía él porque me sentía así _eso es porque… _cállate no quiero escuchar tus estupideces conciencia

— ¿con quién te besaste? – pregunto más molesto de lo que pretendía sonar-

— mmm… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas así? – me pregunto algo desconfiada o eso creo.

— por nada solo responde, quiero saber quién te beso

— no quiero decirte

— ¿y por qué no? – pregunte más molesto que antes-

— porque no y punto

— Quiero saber – exigi.

— No te lo diré – digo con la misma compostura.

— Dímelo o no te ayudare con tu desafío – la amenace-

— Eso es jugar sucio – me dijo enojada-

— Claro que no – dije aparentando calma-

— Claro si – dijo más molesta-

— Dímelo – exigí-

— Solo si tú me dices con quien fue tu primer beso – me dijo la peli azul-

— está bien no tengo problema en decírtelo, ahora dime ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? – pregunte nuevamente-

— con Etsuya

— con ese imbécil de…

— ya, no tienes porque insultarlo él es la persona más hermosa del mundo así que no lo insultes – dijo enfadada pero demostrando calma-

— ¿estás enamorada del? – Dije en tono acusador-

— por favor, yo no soy tan estúpida como para seguir viviendo en el pasado aparte yo fui la que termino con la relación con el – dijo calmadamente pero con su tono helador de sangre-

— ¿Relación? – pregunte, esa palabra me había caído como un balde de agua fría en el más crudo de los inviernos-

— por supuesto, tuve una relación con Etsuya, pero ahora solo somos amigos

Amigos por favor, entonces para que mierda lo defiende así, ese bastardo fue el primer beso de Bra y mas encima tuvo una relación amorosa con él, ¿y cómo es que vegeta o Trunks no mataron a ese engendro? ¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? Pero la verdad es que realmente me molesta que Etsuya la haiga besado. ¿Hasta dónde habrán llegado en su relación?

— ¿Por qué te quedaste callado de repente? – me pregunto la chica de ojos azules curiosa-

— por nada, dime algo…

— no, primero dime tu con quien fue tu primer beso – dijo indiferente-

— con marron, ahora dime

— ¿Qué, que? ¿Con marron? – me volvió a interrumpí y estaba bastante sorprendida-

— si con marron, con ella fue mi primer beso, ahora deja de interrumpirme y dime hasta donde llegaste con el

— ¿Qué hasta donde? Emmm… no entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? – me pregunto inocentemente-

Ella siempre es tan inocente, tan tierna, sincera, hermosa, Bra es todo lo que un hombre quiere encontrar en una mujer, claro que también tiene su carácter ¿pero a qué hombre no le gusta las mujeres con carácter? o tal vez eso solo me sucede a mi… por Dios estoy reconociendo que ella me… no, no, no claro que no.

— Goten ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que hasta donde llegue con él?

— ¿te acostaste con él? – Pregunte sin rodeos-

Ella me miro sorprendida, con una mirada indescriptible luego me hizo un desprecio.

— No me acosté con él, -me dijo con indiferencia- es mejor que me vaya a mi casa,

— ¿Por qué?...

- porque mi papi me debe estar buscando, adiós nos vemos el lunes – se fue volando antes de poder detenerla.

Después que ella se fue yo me fui a mi departamento y me acosté en mi cama y para mi desgracia no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no sé porque lo hacía pero realmente no me molestaba pensar en aquella peli azul, sabía bien que se había enfadado conmigo por mi pregunta, pero es que tenía que saber si había pasado algo con el estúpido Etsuya como odio a ese imbécil, me pregunto qué edad tenia Bra cuando fue novia de el idiota de Etsuya y cuanto tiempo duraron tal vez meses o años ha pero porque con él, no podía ser otra persona, y ella dice que las chicas que están conmigo tienen mal gusto pero por favor ella es la del mal gusto por haber estado con ese espécimen, hay ahora se me pego eso de andar insultando a la gente eso me pasa por estar tanto tiempo con ella, aunque el tiempo que paso con Bra es el mejor, hay ya creo que mi tonta conciencia tiene razón y ya estoy sintiendo algo por Bra ya que si no fuera así no sentiría estos estúpidos celos, pero aun así no creo que este enamorado, más bien creo que me estoy tomando el papel muy a pecho a parte ella me odia ¿verdad que si? ¿Por qué yo tengo que quererla? Mmm… ¿oye conciencia como que no me has molestado porque ya no me hablas? Vamos dime algo… ya se me estoy volviendo loco ahora hasta espero que mi conciencia me hable y quien sabe para qué… _¿Goten ya quieres reconoces que te gusta Bra? _Hablo la vocecita en mi cabeza, no lo sé acaso te imaginas yo teniendo algo con la hija de vegeta _¿acaso no vas a tener algo con ella cuando se hagan pasar por novios?_ Si pero será falso estaremos fingiendo tu misma lo dijiste conciencia nada será real, _pero se besaran se abrazaran y pasaran tiempo juntos ¿acaso eso no es de novios?_ Pues si… _vez harán muchas cosas de lo que hacen los novios y te convencerás de que estas enamorado de ella y te olvidaste de pares, e incluso puede que Bra también se enamore de ti _y ¿qué pasa si yo me enamoro de ella pero Bra no? _Y ¿Quién te asegura eso? Bra es una mujer y tu hombre claramente se puede enamorar de ti ¿Por qué no lo haría? _Porque me odia tal vez _ del odio al amor un solo paso _si pero… hay ya no se qué pensar aparte ni siquiera estoy seguro que ella me gusta aparte es hija de vegeta y el la ve como su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, el que se atreva a tocarla o dañarla lo mata o lo manda al hospital por años, _por amor se corre riesgos _si tu lo dices conciencia.

-0-

**Bra pov**

Había llegado a mi casa estaba tendida en mi cama maldiciendo al estúpido de Goten, ¿pero que se cree? para preguntarme eso ¿qué demonios cree que soy? si será muy imbécil, no sé como marron me pidió que sea novia del aparte se beso con él, ¿por qué quiere que me haga pasar por su novia? Tal vez quiere hacerlo sufrir pero ¿Por qué?, quizás me estoy pasando muchos rollos de seguro lo hizo solo para tener su venganza contra mí por hacerla bailar un striptease el año pasado… demonios todo esto es mi culpa, yo y mis malditos desafíos…

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida mocosa? – Dijo una voz grave que yo reconocía muy bien-

— Papito lindo… yo anduve dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, buscando unos materiales con Goten para un proyecto – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió-

— ¿harás un proyecto con el mocoso mequetrefe de Kakaroto? - me pregunto incrédulo-

— Si – asegure-

— ¿crees que soy estúpido mocosa? – Dijo mi padre, ahora tengo que inventar una buena escusa- sé muy bien que tu Bra no haces tus trabajos con el mocoso de Kakaroto porque tú eres mucho mas lista que él, puedes hacer proyectos muchos mejores tu sola que con el

— es que el me pidió ayuda y yo acepte – dije escogiéndome de hombros-

— ¿y por qué? – me pregunto suspicazmente-

— porque él me llevara todas las cosas, me llevara de compras, me llevara el almuerzo y hará todo lo que yo quiera, ¿no crees que es un trato justo? – Dije con una sonrisa-

— hmp… tal vez – dijo a un dudoso así que era mejor cambiar de tema rápido-

— papi querido estarás en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿verdad? – Pregunte con una sonrisa y esperanza en mis ojos-

— No – dijo tajante-

— ¿Por qué no estarás? Voy a cumplir 18 es una edad importante yo quiero que estés conmigo

— pero no pienso ir a una de esas estúpidas fiestas

— pero… papi me dejaras solas – dije con mi cara de cachorro sé que esto nunca falla con el-

— esta vez no me convencerás tan fácil Bra – dijo con su tono frio-

— papi, - dije en tono lastimoso- ¿de verdad piensas dejarme sola? Buaaaaa… mi papi no me quiere buaaaaa buaaaaaaa

— ya, ya deja de llorar mocosa, me lastimas los oídos… - dijo mi querido padre-

— pero es que… buaaaaaaa…. Tú no quieres estar en mi fiesta… buaaaaaaa…

— mocosa si no dejas de llorar ahora, te juro que te daré un motivo para llorar – me amenazo-

— no… me importa… porque ya tengo uno… buaaaaaa…. Mi papi querido y el mejor del mundo no me quiere buaaaaaa…

— está bien mocosa estaré en tu fiesta, pero no esperes mucho escuchaste Bra, ahora deja de llorar

— si papi, eres el mejor – me levante de mi cama de golpe y lo abrace- te quiero mucho papi – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-

— hpm… -fue el sonido típico de mi padre-

-0-

Hoy ya es viernes o sea es mi cumpleaños por fin cumpliré los 18 años soy tan feliz por eso, hoy será mi fiesta, vendrán todos mis amigos, también estará la familia son hay eso no me gusta nunca me ha gustado, ya saben para mí no están emocionante como lo es para mi mama y Trunks ya saben yo Salí a mi padre querido, no es que me desagraden la familia son por completo más bien allí esta mi mejor amiga pan y también esta Goten… hey, hey paren eso, porque tiene que ser agradable la familia son porque Goten este allí, no, no debería ser agradable más bien debería ser terriblemente desagradable irritante tal como es el, y si se preguntan que paso en esta semana yo les hare un resumen breve ¿quieren escucharlo? seguro que si ¿verdad?

Flash back

Hoy me levante es día domingo y fui directo al laboratorio de mi madre, ella aun no estaba, de seguro estaba durmiendo aun, es increíble que yo me haiga levantado temprano y todo para hacer esos aparatos estúpidos que le dije que haría al mejor amigo de mi hermano, bueno la cosa es que estuve todo el santo día allí haciendo esos aparatos, solo Salía cuando me daba hambre y me dirigía a la cocina para sacar un montón de comida y me las llevaba como podía al laboratorio, la cosa es que yo sola sin la ayuda de mi madre pude hacer dos collares pero no eran comunes más bien eran unos collares para ocultar el ki bueno más bien eso dependía esta vez solo lo programe para que mantuviera nuestro ki en estado normal o al menos que eso sientan los demás, aunque nuestro ki este muy elevado, pero si yo quiero lo puedo programar para que se oculte completamente nuestro ki, pero ahora no quiero utilizarlo así, pero sé que algún día me servirá.

Al día siguiente cuando iba a salir para irme a la universidad fui corriendo a mi habitación tome los collares y me fui volando a la universidad ya iba atrasa entiéndase me levante tarde, me gusta dormir y ayer no dormí casi nada por culpa de estos collares bueno al menos me quedaron lindos y se supone que sirven, es que no quise probarlos, voy hacer que Goten los pruebe.

Cuando llegue a la universidad me fui corriendo a clases y allí estaba Goten sentado donde siempre o sea al lado de mi banco, yo aun no entiendo porque se sienta a mi lado si siempre nos hemos llevado mal, bueno al menos eso ahora sirve, me senté a su lado y este estaba medio dormido pero apenas me sintió levanto la cabeza y me sonrió pero no por esa sonrisa lo iba a perdonar por lo que dijo el sábado no esa no se la pienso perdonar tan rápido, así que lo mire fríamente y su sonrisa desapareció y ahora solo me miraba.

— hola Bra, ¿Cómo estuvo el día libre? – pregunto supongo que para terminar de una vez con el estúpido silencio-

— hola, y no preguntes sobre ayer que estuve todo el santo día encerrada en el laboratorio de mi madre para hacer los artefactos para ocultar el ki así que por favor no vuelvas a preguntar nada sobre ayer – dije molesta-

— ok, ¿entonces ya los tienes listos?

— sí, mira – comencé a buscar la cajita en donde había metido los collares hasta que la halle, saque la cajita la abrí y le mostré los collares-

— ¿Por qué me muestras esos collares? – me pregunto curioso-

— ¿Cómo que porque? Estos son lo que cree para que los demás no se den cuenta si nuestro ki se eleva-

— ¿y funciona? – pregunto dudoso-

— claro que funciona, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? Tonto, venga póntelo – dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – me pregunto-

— el que tiene el corazón, este es el tuyo – le pase el collar de la cadena un poco más gruesa-

— Gracias – se puso el collar y luego me miro interrogante-

— ven acompáñame – lo saque del salón-

— pero Bra tenemos clases – comenzó a reclamar-

— que importa – me lo lleve a la fuerza lejos de la universidad- ahora que estamos lejos, eleva tu ki

— pero….

— que lo eleves, conviértete en súper sayajin ahora – ordene-

— a la orden majestad – dijo con burla, y posteriormente se convirtió en súper sayajin, pero como lo supuse su ki no se detectaba alto-

- vez que si funciona no siento tu ki elevado lo siento como siempre, ya deja de ser súper sayajin-

— si – dejo su transformación a por cierto les he dicho que Goten se ve muy lindo cuando es… ya basta eso no importa-

— ahora regresemos a la universidad

— mmm… ponte tu collar primero quiero sabes si de verdad funciona

— vale – dije y me puse mi collar y luego comencé a elevar mi ki-

— wow… si funciona – me dijo sorprendido.

— Ves te lo dije tonto, porque no crees lo que te digo – dije volviendo mi ki al estado normal-

— perdón

— es mejor que volvamos a la universidad.

Después de eso, el día paso de lo más normal, demasiado normal para mi gusto pero al fin se acabaron las clases, yo me iba a mi casa pero Goten me tome del brazo y me jalo hacia él.

— ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? No ves que me iba a mi casa

— exacto, te ibas tu casa, ¿Por qué? – me interrogo.

— ¿Cómo que porque? No está claro, es mi casa – dije con sarcasmo-

— ¿pero porque? Bra si no lo recuerdas pasamos las tardes en mi apartamento

— oh… bueno hoy no, hoy me iré a mi casa tengo que preparar muchas cosas para mi fiesta y tengo que comprar otras tantas cosas, así que este día lo tendrás libre a dios – trate de soltarme pero él me tenia fuertemente agarrada-

— pero…

— Suéltame – le dije fríamente-

— ¿aun estas enojada verdad?

— eso no te importa ahora suéltame – dije molesta y soltándome por fin de su agarre- ahora me voy – le dije enojada y me fui volando- llegue rápido a mi casa y luego me fui de compras con mi mami toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente y los días que le siguieron seguía teniendo escusas para no ir a el departamento de Goten, la verdad no era necesario ir yo a las compras y todo eso ya que ya me había comprado todo el guardarropa que yo quería, pero no quería ir al departamento de Goten porque si iba eso significaba que me tenía que besar con él y por ahora no quiero hacerlo sé que tengo que hacerlo el viernes en la noche pero aun faltaba un poco, la cosa es que no practicamos nada de los besos con Goten.

**Fin flash back**

Y como no hemos practicado, estoy algo nerviosa, tal vez no tenemos química, y por ello no funciona eso de besarnos, y marron no nos creerá eso que nos gustamos y nos queremos y así yo pierda el tonto desafío, argg yo y mis estúpidos miedos, nervios o lo que sean, y su se preguntan por qué no quise practicar eso era para no saber qué sensación sentiría al besarlo…

Saben que ya son las 16:00 hrs, y estoy sola en mi casa porque mi mami se llevo de compras a papá y Trunks digamos que a la fuerza y con amenazas que si no la acompañaban destruiría la cámara de gravedad y papá le dijo a Trunks que si por su culpa la cámara de gravedad era destruida iba saber lo que era el dolor o algo así, ahora yo estoy acostada en mi cama pensando en la persona en la que no debería pensar… bueno tal vez si pero no, saben que ni siquiera he hablado con pan sobre todo esto, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa más bien lo que me tiene preocupada es que Goten este enfadado conmigo y si se que no tiene derecho de enojarse conmigo, bueno tal vez solo un poquito, ya que prácticamente lo plante toda la semana pero le avisaba que no iría a su departamento así que no es un plantón para nada bueno no se…

— Hola… -dijo una figura flotando encima de mí-

— AHHHHHHHHHH… -grite con todas mis fuerzas-

— hey, no grites Bra, te recuerdo que mis oídos son sensibles y tu voz demasiado potente, aparte solo dije hola, no es para que grites así – dijo inocentemente-

— Go… Goten... ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

— je je… - sonrió con la mano detrás de su cabeza, típica pose paterna- veras… emmm… te traje tu regalo – me dijo con una sonrisa-

— ¿mi regalo? – Pregunte confusa-

**Fin capitulo.**

* * *

hola a todos ^^ ¿que les parecio mi cap ahora que lo leyeron? espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews que son la energia que necesito para seguir escribiendo y terminar este fic un beso y nos leemso

**_¿reviews?_**


	5. Cumpleaños

hola a todos ^^ he vuelto juju bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo cap creo que este es el que todos esperaban espero les guste, lo que si aquí ya es tarde y bueno no tengo tiempo de revisar mi redacción y mi ortografía es que estoy algo cansada y solo quiero ir a dormir gomen ne ... bueno un beso y nos leemos pronto ^^

**andreamarley**: hola mi niña ^^ espero que te guste este cap y si lo terminare ^^ jeje aunque no se cuando estoy muy atariada con los fic de vampire kinight mas la universidad y todo y ya no puedo jeje pero aqui te traje la actualizacion un beso y nos leemos ^^

**anyandrea**: hola que bueno que te guste mi fic ^^ me siento muy feliz y lo de los sentimientos de goten aun falta un poquito para eso ^^ pero sigue dandome ideas y asi yo las podre escribir y poder subir antes lo cap ^^ bueno un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidate mucho.

**mari3304**: hola ^^ creo que si son celosos por herencia jajajaja algo debe de tener su sangre sayajin jajajajaja bueno ya sabes como son los hombres pero yo opino igual que tu si ellos pueden nosotras tambien jajajajaja... bueno un besito cuidate mucho y nos leemos ^^

**Panecita-San**: hola hola espero que este cap te guste igual que los anteriores ^^ y aquí viene lo que estas esperando y pidiendo juju yo tambien amo esta pareja jajaja XD bueno te dejo un beso gigante y te dejo para que leas la actualización besitos ^^

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura**: hola que bueno que te guste mi fic eres un completo amor ^^ bueno te dejo para que puedas leer el fic un besito y nos leemos cuidate mucho ^^

**Amy lee Nike**: hola que bueno que te guste mi fic y que lo vayas a leer eres un amor ^^ me complace mucho recibir sus lindos reviews ^^ etto... aqui esta la actualizacion la verdad no se cuanto tiempo me demore pero aqui esta ^^ un beso y nos leemos a y aqui esta lo que estas pidiendo ahora si te dejo un besito y nos leemos

bueno como todos saben dragon ball no me pertenece

ahora si los dejo para que lean tranquilas y tranquilos ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5: cumpleaños**

Goten pov

Hoy ya es miércoles, Bra otra vez se excuso y no vino a mi departamento, me pregunto si sigue enojada conmigo, esta vez sí que le ha durado el enfado, como no tengo nada que hacer voy a dar una vuelta al centro comercial haber si encuentro un regalo para ella, lo único que sé es que tiene que ser perfecto, algo hermoso y perfecto tal como ella es, pero no sé donde lo encontrare, ni cuánto me costara, bueno eso no importa con tal que encuentre el regalo perfecto.

Ya son las 21:00 hrs y aun no encuentro el regalo para Bra tal parece que mañana tendré que seguir buscándolo ya que a estas horas no encontrare nada bueno.

Al día siguiente como lo supuse Bra no fue otra vez a mi apartamento así que yo decidí ir a seguir recorriendo el centro comercial, pero no encontraba nada bueno, ya he recorrido completo el centro comercial pero no encuentro nada, es mejor que vaya a despejar mi mente a las montañas.

Salí volando hasta unas montañas que están cerca de paoz se preguntaran porque me gustan es porque aquí me puedo relajar y pensar con claridad sin que nada me presione y aparte que la vista es preciosa, no quiero seguir volando quiero caminar haber que cosa hermosa encuentro ahora siempre que vengo encuentro algo bonito, espero encontrar algo también hoy para ver si me puede llegar a dar una idea para el regalo de la princesa de vegeta. mientras iba caminando encontré una piedra preciosa era brillante, un azul brillante era la más hermosa piedra que allá visto en toda mi vida, me gusto tanto que la tome entre mis manos y la seguí observando y me imagine a Bra con aquella piedra y se veía hermosa creo que ya encontré su regalo solo que tengo que hacerle unas modificación tal vez para que quede como para un collar o algo así tengo que hacerla un poco más pequeña que es muy grande es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, si la de mi madre. Me fui volando llegue en cuestión de segundos, mi madre estaba en casa lo sé porque sentí su ki, golpee la puerta ella me abrió.

— Goten hijo – me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas gracias a Dios soy sayajin ya que si no lo fuera ya estaría muerto por asfixia-

— Hola mamá - dije tratando de sacármela de encima-

— oh Goten ¿por qué vienes? ¿Paso algo malo? – me pregunto preocupada-

— no, nada no te preocupes, solo vengo a hacer algo… - pase a la casa y me fui a la que era mi pieza es increíble que siga igual de cómo la deje cuando me fui hace unos años-

— Goten ¿qué tienes que hacer? – no me había dado cuenta que mi madre me había seguido-

— emmm… el regalo para Bra, ya sabes mañana esta de cumpleaños y quiero hacerle un regalo…

— pero tú nunca antes le habías hecho un regalo

— emmm… bueno… jeje… - puse la mano detrás de la cabeza mostrando mi nerviosismo-

— Goten

— emm… veras mami… este año Bra me está ayudando con unos ramos y por eso le quiero dar un regalo es mi forma de agradecerle – le sonreí nerviosamente-

— claro Goten, ¿y qué le regalaras?

— eso después te lo digo si, ahora déjame solo por favor – la empuje hasta la puerta y después la cerré con llave para que no volviera a entrar-

Aun tenia la piedra entre mis manos la deje en el escritorio la volví a analizar era demasiado grande para Bra la tenía que cortar un poco y la única manera de hacerlo era usando mi ki pero con mucha delicadeza pero yo no sirvo para eso, no vamos Goten tu puedes hacerlo; acumule ki en uno de mis dedos y partí la piedra por mitad, y después una las mitades la volví a partir por la mitad y ahí estaba el tamaño perfecto para Bra, como ya tenía el tamaño perfecto ahora necesitaba ponerle algo para que pareciera esas cosas que se ponen en los collares, y estoy seguro que en uno de estos cajones tenía algo así pero ahora donde esta… comencé a buscar por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontré estaba metida en uno de mis pantalones que no uso hace un tiempo bueno eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que lo encontré era un material duro creo que era oro bueno no me importa comencé a trabajar e hice lo que pude para que quedara como un colgante y quedo bien creo.

Hoy es viernes el cumpleaños de Bra y mas encima me quede dormido ya no llego a la universidad como me pudo pasar esto, ya no importa me pregunto donde esta Bra, bueno es mejor que me bañe total ya son las 14:00 hrs.

Me tome mi tiempo en el baño, ya que estaba algo tenso y necesitaba un baño relajante me acosté en la tina con el agua caliente. Después de eso me vestí y mire la hora ya era las 16:00 hrs me fui volando hasta la casa de Bra ella estaba allí para ser más preciso en su cuarto, entre por la ventana ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos esta hermosa bueno ella siempre es hermosa, flote encima de ella.

— Hola – dije contento-

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. – grito con todas sus fuerzas y créanme tiene una voz demasiado potente mis oídos me dolieron-

— hey, no grites Bra, te recuerdo que mis oídos son sensibles y tu voz demasiado potente, aparte solo dije hola, no es para que grites así – dije inocentemente-

— Go… Goten... ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – parecía sorprendida demasiado sorprendida-

— je je… - sonreí y puse mi mano detrás de mi cabeza- veras… emmm… te traje tu regalo –le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa-

— ¿mi regalo? – Pregunto confusa-

— si

— pero no tenias que darme uno, suficiente con lo que tienes que hacer hoy por mí, yo se que te desagrada la idea así que con eso es suficiente

— mmm… -a mi no me desagrada la idea para nada- yo quiero dártelo – dije en un mohín-

— mmm… está bien dámelo y deja de flotar encima de mí, me pones nerviosa-

— Claro – deje de flotar y me deje caer encima de ella-

— pero que estás… haci…endo… - dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y yo comencé a perderme en aquellos ojos azules tan profundos, tan hermosos tan perfectos tan de ella.-

Yo ya había dejado caer todo mi peso encima de ella y con una de mis manos comencé a acariciarle sus mejillas que por cierto había tomado un tono sonrosado muy bonito, mis labios se acercaron a los suyos y los capturaron en un beso, sus labios se movían vacilantes juntos con los míos mi lengua se abrió paso por su boca para explorarla, el beso era tierno y el más dulce de los besos que alguien me había dado, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi espalda hasta que llego a mi cabellos y enredo sus finos dedos en ellos, me hizo recorrer un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a besarla como a nadie, con ella no tengo que tener cuidado de hacerle daño ya que ella es mitad sayajin igual que yo, el beso se volvió intenso por parte de los 2, pero ya nos faltaba el aire y aunque no quería me tuve que separar de sus labios dulce y comencé a respirar agitado mientras la miraba, ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo y me miro sonrojada y luego cerró los ojos, por primera vez sentí lo que era tener mariposas en el estomago, el beso que nos dimos me dejo fuera de juego y ahora no sabía qué hacer tal vez ella me iba a pegar o algo ¿no?, pero antes que me pegue quiero sentir esos labios tibios otra vez contra los míos la quiero besar la quiero estrechar contra mi cuerpo. Ella aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, yo comencé acariciar las mejillas que aun estaban rojas, Bra abrió los ojos inmediatamente sus bellos ojos azules y me miro interrogativa, yo vacile era mejor no tentar mi suerte, al fin y al cabo en la noche la besaré otra vez, y espero que haiga otras ocasiones más… cuando me iba separar de ella sentí que sus manos que aun seguían en mi cabeza con sus dedos enredados en mi cabellos me empujo hacia abajo más bien hacia sus labios y otra vez nos besamos ahora ella ya no titubeaba me beso con pasión, pero aun así el beso seguía siendo tierno y dulce el mejor beso de mi vida, yo se lo respondí de inmediato su lengua recorrió el interior de mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, una de sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda, eran las caricias más tierna que alguien me habías dado, después de un rato nos separamos otra vez por la falta de aire, maldito aire, luego me baje de encima de ella porque o si no íbamos a seguir y no es que yo no quisiera seguir pero tienen que entenderme la chica que me beso es sensual por donde se mire y allí yo encima de ella era imposible que no se me subiera la temperatura definitivamente necesito una ducha fría, no soy de hierro saben.

— Goten… - hablo por fin su voz fue un susurro-

— mmm – fue el único sonido que pude emitir por dios no puedo ser más estúpido-

— ¿esto… esto era tu regalo?

— ¿Qué? – Pregunte desconcertado- no, claro que no, no pienses mal si

— está bien – dijo sentándose en la cama- entonces ¿cuál es?

— claro – comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo la caja en donde había puesto la piedra saque la cajita y se la pase a Bra-

— emmm… - ella la recibió y luego me miraba a mí y a la cajita y de nuevo a mi-

— no es un anillo si eso es lo que piensas – dije deliberadamente y ella se sonrojo-

— yo no pensé eso, tonto – dijo haciéndome un desprecio y yo sonreí-

— claro, claro, ¿Por qué no lo abres?

— sí, - dijo abriendo la cajita y luego saco el colgante y lo observo- Goten

— ¿sí? – pregunte titubeante-

— es… hermoso, siempre he buscado algo así y nunca lo había encontrado, gracias Goten- dijo levantándose de la cama y me abrazo colgándose de mi cuello luego me beso la mejilla y dejo de abrazarme-

— De nada – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-

Ella comenzó a sacarse el collar que traía puesto, y si el collar que mantiene nuestro ki en estado normal, y saco el colgante de corazón que tenia y puso el que yo le regale y posteriormente se paso nuevamente el colar y me miro, yo tenía una sonrisa pegada en mi rostro que no me sacaba nadie-

— ¿Cómo me queda? – pregunto curiosa-

— Perfecto – respondí de inmediato-

— Genial- dijo ella embozando una sonrisa- Goten cambiando de tema, le tenemos que decir todo a pan – me dijo mirándome a los ojos-

— es verdad, ¿pero en qué momento se lo diremos?-

— va a llegar en unos minutos mas ¿puedes esperarla?

— sí, claro que sí, pero ¿por qué llegara tan temprano?

— porque me ayudara a arreglarme

— amm… ok, ¿Cómo se lo diremos? – le pregunte curioso-

— que seremos novios… por un desafío, solo eso, ella entenderá estoy segura

— mmm… claro si tu lo dices, está bien

Después de unos 30 minutos sentí el ki de mi sobrina acercándose, y unos 2 minutos después entro por la ventana, cuando me vio, se sorprendió y luego miro a Bra.

— ¿Por qué esta mi tío aquí? – Pregunto curiosa mi linda sobrinita-

— te tenemos que decir algo – respondió Bra como si nada-

— ¿algo? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto la mejor amiga de la peli azul-

— bueno veras, Goten y yo seremos novios

— ¿QUE? – y luego de gritar se puso a reír como loca-

— oye pan ¿porque te ríes? – le pregunte desconcertado-

— que buena broma jajajja… hay ya me tranquilice, ¿Por qué me hacen esta broma?

— No es ninguna broma pan – dijo ofendida la oji azul-

— mmm… ¿a no?

— no, seremos novios, porque marron me hizo un desafío

— ¿Qué desafío? – Pregunto mi sobrina-

— ella quiere venganza por lo que le hice hacer el año pasado, y me dijo que fuera novia de Goten por un año, le pedí ayuda a tu tío y el acepto ayudarme, así que delante de marron seremos novios, lo que significa que seremos novios falsos

— ¿novios falsos? ¿Ustedes dos? Jajajaja…. Pero si ustedes se llevan como el perro y el gato, jajjaja… - se empezó a reír otra vez-

— mmm… estuvimos todo un mes practicando, y ya sabemos comportarnos ¿verdad Goten?

— sí,

— ¿y qué harán sobre los besos? – Pregunto pan-

— que mas, nos besaremos – respondí algo molesto-

— mmm… claro, bueno yo los ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo mi sobrina aguantándose la risa-

— ok. Gracias pan – dijo Bra y la abrazo- bueno ahora ayúdame a arreglarme

— si…

— Yo me voy, nos vemos – me fui volando por la ventana-

-0-

Ya son las 9 de la noche la fiesta de Bra ya había empezado hace una hora pero la verdad no la he visto desde la tarde y todos están preguntado por ella, quizás donde este, bueno yo siento su ki adentro de la casa para ser más específicos su pieza y está sola, está sola eso es bueno voy a ver porque no ha bajado, pero ni vegeta ni Trunks se deben dar cuenta que fui a ver, porque o sino mi entierro será mañana si es que queda algo de mí claro está.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de Bra ella estaba parada mirándose al espejo, traía un vestido color rojo apegado a su cuerpo, se veía súper bien yo entre sin pedir permiso ella me miro y me fulmino con la mirada, pero luego sus ojos brillaron, quien sabe porque

— ¿Por qué aun no has bajado? Todos preguntan por ti

— Goten, ayúdame ¿sí?

— ¿en qué? – pregunte confuso-

— dime cual uso- apunto a su cama que estaba llena de vestidos, yo sin darme cuenta abrí los ojos como platos- es que pan me dijo que todos me quedaban bien y no me quiso ayudar ayúdame ¿sí?

— está bien, emm… creo que usa uno azul para que le venga a él colgante de tu collar

— si tienes razón, ahora elige cual azul crees que me vendría mejor- dijo con una sonrisa-

— porque no te pruebas todos y de ahí yo te digo ¿sí?

— está bien… - ella tomo todos los vestidos azules que tenía que como mínimo eran unos 15 y se fue al baño, yo me senté en suelo esperando que Bra saliera con un vestido azul, creo que hoy será una larga noche-

Después de media hora ya se había aprobado como 5 vestidos pero no le venían mucho no es que se viera mal más bien emm… a no sé cómo explicarles… sentí la puerta del baño y ella salió, esta vez el vestido le quedaba perfecto se ve hermosa yo quede sin palabras, el vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo no era largo pero tampoco era muy corto estaba con el corte perfecto, tampoco era muy ancho ni muy angosto de las caderas hacia abajo y en la falda se hacían como unas flores era completamente el vestido perfecto y al medio del pecho tenía como unos diamantes que unían la parte superior y en aquella la tela tenía unos pequeñas arrugas, la otra parte del vestido que es la parte del tórax era apegada y tenían unos brillos por toda aquella zona, y finalmente desde abajo del vestido salía una tela como de velo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, definitivamente perfecto, este era el vestido que estábamos buscando

— Dime como me queda – me dijo con una voz extraña-

— perfecto, este es el vestido Bra – me pare del suelo y la abrace la tome entre mis brazos y la empecé a dar vueltas-

— ¿en serio? – me pregunto animada-

— sí, te queda súper bien, te ves hermosa – le dije estrechándola más contra mi-

— ahora falta con que combinarlo, ¿me esperas? – me pregunto con una cara angelical-

— está bien

Bra se puso unas sandalias blancas, se arreglo el cabello se lo dejo suelto porque ella dijo algo de que no alcanzaba hacerse un peinado lindo se cepillo el cabello y se puso una tiara de princesa, luego se maquillo, aun que no lo necesitaba, ella siempre es hermosa, luego de eso, busco en un joyero unos aros de oro con unas piedras azules y se los puso, también se puso unas pulseras no muy llamativas y posteriormente me miro y me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo me veo? – me pregunto sonriente-

Yo me acerque a ella y la abrace contra mi cuerpo levantándola del suelo y aspirando su aroma delicioso, luego ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos y acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso rápido en los labios-

— es mejor que bajemos a la fiesta Goten – me dijo con su sonrisa-

— emmm… cla- claro – dije algo sorprendido pero también con una sonrisa-

Cuando llegamos al centro de la fiesta todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Bra ella solo sonreía y yo me tuve que alejar de su lado para que el señor vegeta no sospechara nada, después todos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron por su cumpleaños deseándole felicidades, luego que todos la saludaron yo me acerque a ella y le sonreí ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa.

— feliz cumpleaños Bra – le dije amablemente y luego la abrace otra vez, me encantaba sentir lo cálida que era, ella me devolvió el abrazo-

— gracias por ayudarme y por el regalo Goten – me dijo al oído, pero cuando su aliento roso mi piel, yo me estremecí ya que paso un escalofrió por mi cuerpo y la piel se me puso de gallina-

— ¿Por qué tanto abrazos? – escuche la voz del señor vegeta y esta vez me estremecí por miedo- suelta a mi hija mequetrefe – yo la solté de inmediato y mire a el padre de Bra, y le sonreí nervioso-

— papi, verdad que me veo hermosa – dijo Bra lanzándose a los brazos de vegeta y colgándose de su cuello-

— hmp… te ves como una princesa, ósea lo que eres hija – dijo vegeta con una voz amable, es increíble que el príncipe de los sayajin baje tanto la guardia con su hija-

— gracias papi – dijo la peli azul dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre y este se sonrojo- voy a hablar con mis amigos ¿sí? – dijo ella dejando de abrazar a el señor vegeta y me tomo la mano y me llevo lejos de allí, para ser más específicos donde todos estaban bailando, esperen un momento a la pista de baile, Bra pretende que yo baile con ella y con la mirada de Trunks y vegeta encima de nosotros-

— Bra ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunte algo confuso-

— si… ¿vas a bailar conmigo verdad?- me miro seductoramente, yo quede fuera de juego y solo pude asentir-

Nos unimos a las demás parejas y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, gracias a Dios yo bailo mejor que Gohan, porque si bailara igual pasaría la vergüenza de mi vida… bueno después de unas 3 canciones cambiaron la música a música romántica, la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar un lento ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y después de un rato me di cuenta que habían muchas personas que nos miraban extrañados y me puse a pensar él porque nos miraban así y luego caí en la cuenta que se supone que nosotros nos llevábamos mal, pero qué más da, al fin y al cabo los dos somos felices bailando así.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de irnos a la disco Bra desapareció de mi campo de visión la busque por su ki y otra vez estaba en su habitación, supongo que cambiándose de ropa para ir a la disco, me pregunto si vegeta sabe que nos iremos a la disco, y lo otro que me pregunto es porque me mira como si quisiera asesinarme por lo general siempre me mira así pero ahora es como si digiera no es una amenaza date por muerto, bueno que mas da no importa, luego de unos minutos más apareció Bra se despidió de Bulma y el tío vegeta y luego se unió a nosotros y nos fuimos a la disco, ha verdad no les dije como iba vestida, tenia puesto un jeans ajustado de color azul clásico y una blusa apegada a su cuerpo color blanca y con pequeñas cosas brillantes pegada a aquella blusa que la hacía resaltar de las demás, el collar con mi colgante que le regale y un cintillo blanco, se ve hermosa. Cuando llegamos a la disco Bra me volvió arrastrar hasta la pista de baile, yo solo sonreí.

— Goten, desde ahora, tenemos que empezar a hacernos pasar por novios.- me dijo mirando a los ojos-

— lo sé – dije calmadamente-

— entonces tenemos que parecer novios

— sí, lo sé – la tome de la cintura y la abrace- así que puedo hacer esto sin permiso ni nada por el estilo ¿no?

— pues si – me dijo ella con un leve sonrojo-

— y también debo hacer esto – le dije acercando mi rostro a el de ella y junte mis labios con los suyos, la bese con delicadeza, y las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a moverse por todo el lugar, me sentía completamente feliz, aparte me encanta sentir sus labios juntos con los míos, me gusta su sabor, sus besos se están convirtiendo en una droga para mi, mientras más los pruebo mas quiero de esos dulces besos.

— Goten, gracias

— de nada – le dije tranquilo, pero de repente sentí una mirada asesina a mis espaldas, me di vuelta y allí estaba mi mejor amigo mirándome como si estuviera a punto de matarme-

— no te preocupes no te hará nada, lo prometo – me susurro a mi oído-

— emm… ¿estás segura? – Le pregunte dándome vuelta nuevamente para verla a los ojos-

— si muy segura, ya lo hablamos ayer con Trunks y me prometió no hacerte nada – se escogió de hombros-

— es un alivio – dije suspirando de alivio-

— Goten ¿eres novio de Bra? – Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, la reconocí de inmediato, era marron–

— si ¿Por qué? – pregunte inocentemente-

— mmm… por nada – dijo la rubia algo molesta creo-

— ok, me dejas a solas con la mujer que amo – ella me miro sorprendida pero luego se fue-

— Creo que exageraste, pero no importa gracias – me abrazo y se colgó de mi cuello-

— Tiene que ser creíble, así que no exagere – le dije abrazándola teniéndola separada del suelo-

— claro si tú lo dices – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me beso, con sus dulces labios, esta vez perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, solo tenía presente su presencia y la mía, que en este momento estaban unidas por un beso mágico que me llevo a las nubes-

* * *

hola espero que les haya gustado el fic ^^ y bueno si tienen alguna idea denmela y asi podre demorarme menos es que ando sin inspiracion u.u bueno un beso y nos leemos ^^ cuidense mucho

**_¿reviews? _**_merezco algunos?_


End file.
